This invention relates to a disconnectable tube-to-tube coupling of the type shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,321 to Arnold, or U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,914 to Eitner, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,918 to Rauen. My invention aims to provide a coupling that uses a number of common parts, hence relatively few different parts. Another aim of my invention is to provide a disconnectable coupling that can be operated in the "separate" or "connect" directions by a straight axial push, rather than a combined push and turn action that is required in many conventional couplings. The straight push is more easily accomplished by unskilled technicians, with lessened possibility that the coupling will be left in a partially-connected condition. Also, the straight push action can, if necessary, be accomplished from a remote location via a cable or lanyard connection; combined pushturn actions are not easily accomplished from remote locations.
My coupling can be designed with parts redundancy whereby both halves have exactly the same construction, thus enabling he human technician to operate the coupling with either the left hand or the right hand. The parts redundancy also provides a built-in spare parts feature that prolongs the service life in spite of wear or abuse. The spare parts concept also avoids the impossible-to-solve situation of connecting two male fittings or two female fittings; my coupling can be considered a hermaphrodilic coupling.